Hey idiot! I love you
by Scarlet-Evan
Summary: Capitulo 5 UP! :33 Tenemos un Kurama confundido, unos Hayami y Hamano negociadores, junto con unos Kariya y Shindou peleoneros... Y un Tenma demasiado... Tenma (?) Pasen & lean n.n!
1. La primera vez

**Tener en cuenta: el nombre de la historia lo puse porque… bueno nomas X'DDD con Kurama, seee, con ese uke tsundere no se me ocurría otro**

**Tiene principalmente MinaKura y Hayano a pedido de mis queridas Moni Y Sofi, eso si, pondré el hermoso y sensual KyoTen! :RUNOWINS: X'DDDDDDDDD *I have a problem* **

**Vale, no quiero aburrir ._. asi que empecemos esto para terminarlo lo mas pronto posible! (?)**

***~*^^M&K^^*~***

**~ Hey Idiot!... I love you…~**

**1. La primera vez~**

-¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO…!

-Vamos hijo… -pedía una voz de mujer

-¡NO QUIERO IR A RAIMON!

-No hay otra escuela… -decía otra voz, masculina

-¡Hay demasiadas!

-¡Si consiguieras una beca te buscarías una mejor!

-¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO IDIOTA, VIEJO?!

-Si quieres saber sal del armario…

Si, ahí estaban, madre y padre intentando sacar al hijo del closet, que típico… el futuro uke abrió la puerta lentamente y salió, este era moreno, de ojos oscuros y de baja estatura, pero no demasiada y cabello celeste claro(?)

-Bien, ahora dime…

Fue interrumpido por su padre, que cual saco de papas (se me pegó eso de Campamente Fallido X'D) lo sacó de la casa hasta el auto

-¡Ese no era el trato viejo!

-Ya tienes un lugar apartado ahí y no hay nada que se pueda hacer -sentenció

-Tsk… -dejó de reclamar y se cruzó de brazos

Ya más cerca del lugar el mayor frenó el vehículo de repente

-¿Por qué no te adelantas y echas un vistazo mientras busco lugar para estacionarme?

-Como quieras, viejo –salió rápidamente y se alejó

El padre hizo una mueca de disgusto, realmente, no le gustaba que le llamara asi, ¿Cuántos hijos les dicen asi a sus mayores? La respuesta no le gustó nada…

_Tal vez… mi propio hijo no me quiere…_

El moreno siguió caminando

_*¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?! ¡NO TENIAS DERECHO! ¡TE ODIO!*_

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos malos recuerdos que regresaban, y se dio cuenta que ya se había pasado de la puerta, se regresó y quedó impactado ante la estructura del lugar, había un gran edificio principal con un relámpago (o rayo, no se la diferencia xd) a modo de logo

-Oye tú…

El albino se volteo y vio a un chico que no era la gran cosa… la piel un poco morena, ojos oscuros, cabellos marrones y usaba gafas (XDDDDD)

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pensé que necesitabas ayuda, te veías confundido

-No necesito nada… asi que puedes irte

-No sabes donde se inscriben ¿cierto?

-Dilo…

-En el edificio principal –sonrió

Volteo a verle una vez más- Gracias…

-Me llamo Hayami Tsurumasa… ¿y tu?

-Yo soy…

Fue interrumpido por el celular del otro chico, empezó a sonar y este lo contestó

-¡HAYAMI MALDITA SEA! ¡LLEVO 5 MINUTOS BUSCANDOTE DONDE MIERDA…!

Colgó

-Lo siento… debo irme

-¿Quién te habla?

-M-Mi mamá… -salió corriendo por la vergüenza

-Hayami… eh…

-Al fin llegas, viejo

-Y parece que ahora tienes un amigo

-Claro que no, si apenas lo conozco

-¡Y MAS VALE QUE ASI SEA!

-¿Ahora que…? –Se volteó y vio a un moreno de cabellos violetas y ojos marrones enfadado- ¿Qué quieres?

-¡ALEJATE DE EL! –replicó sonrojado

-¿De ese chico?

-¡Su nombre es Hayami! –chilló- ¡YO LO VI PRIMERO!

-Como sea, no tengo interés en… -reaccionó- ¡ESPERA! ¡SON HOMBRES!

-¿Y que con eso? –hizo puchero

-Pues… no se puede…

-Yo no le veo nada de malo –replicó el mas grande

-Yo tampoco –sonrió el padre- y tú tampoco deberías…

-¡CALLATE VIEJO! Como sea… no tengo interés en el, quédatelo (?)

El otro sonrió entusiasmado- ¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡SERA MIO ALGUN DIA!

El albino se alejo como todo un homofóbico

-A todo esto… ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó

-Hamano Kaiji… ¿y tu?

-¡Hamano-chan~! –grito una voz femenina

-¡Nee-san~! –fue directo donde le llamaban

Después su padre entró a registrarlo, y el solo comenzó a caminar a los alrededores, sentía la necesidad… Al dar la vuelta en una esquina chocó con otro chico.

-¡Oye idiota! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!

-¡Fíjate tú! –Replicó el otro, se puso de pie y le miró- ¿Te hiciste algo?

El moreno lo miró, el chico era más alto que el, tenia cabellos morados y unos ojos bicolor, la piel mas clara que la suya, era atractivo sin duda.

-No…

El chico le ofreció su mano, el menor de mala gana la aceptó. Al entrar en contacto ambas pudo sentir el cálido contacto, de alguna forma, lo llenaba. Se deshizo de esos pensamientos que lo invadieron en tan solo un segundo y se levantó.

-¿Eres nuevo?

-Que te importa…

-Solo pregunto, yo lo soy –sonrió como si lo presumiera

-Que bueno, pues… yo también

El peli-morado le seguía observando, por una razón, no podía dejar de hacerlo… el moreno también lo veía, supo entonces que no solo el había sentido… un contacto.

-¡Hijo~!

-Ay no, viejo –volteó donde su progenitor- bueno, adiós.

-¡Espera! –le tomó por los hombros y lo volteó

-¡¿QUE TE PASA IDIOTA?! ¡SUELTAME! ¡VIEJOOOOO!

Volteó a ver a su padre y este atendía una llamada

-Relájate, solo quiero saber tu nombre –lo soltó y lo miró como si nada

-Kurama… Kurama Norihito…

-Minamisawa Atsushi, es un gusto, Kura-chan

-No me digas asi, idiota

-¡Hijo, vámonos!

Kurama se volteo sin decir nada y empezó a caminar, Minamisawa hizo lo mismo pero en dirección contraria, mientras lo hacía, oyó las risas de un grupo de niñas orgasmeadas.

-Hey, ¿ya lo viste?

-Si, es demasiado guapo…

Norihito volteó y se encontró con al menos 7, todas mirando al chico con el que acababa de hablar

-¿Cuánto a que logro que salga conmigo el primer día?

-Ahhhh~ ¿quieres apostar?

-Apuesto porque ganaré…

El moreno sintió como la ira lo invadía lentamente, sin una razón aparente- ¡Ya vengo viejo! –salió corriendo por donde se fue el otro

_~Unos minutos corriendo, sudando, cambiando oxigeno por dióxido de carbono y sudando después~_

-¡Idiota! –gritó

-¿Yo? –Se volteó- ¡Tuuuu~!

-Hace rato… oí que…

-¿Eh?

Kurama no podía creerlo, simplemente, fue tras ese chico a advertirle lo que había oído, sin un motivo aparente ¿Tal vez celos? ¡Pero celos de que! Si apenas lo conocía, ¿se puede sentir algo por alguien que apenas conoces? Para el aquella interrogante no tenia respuesta

-Oí a unas… diciendo que… -balbuceo- ¡apostaban quien saldría contigo y…!

-¿Y porque me adviertes de eso? –dijo un tanto sorprendido

Mientras buscaba una respuesta coherente una chica cualquiera se les acercó pero ignorando completamente al moreno

-Minamisawa-san~

-¿Y tu como sabes mi nombre?

-Lo oí por ahí… -replicó de mala manera- ¿no te gustaría ir al cine hoy?

-Lo pensaré… -dijo orgulloso

-Piénsalo bien~

-Si, y la respuesta es no, vete…

-¡Jum! ¡Que grosero eres! –la puta se fue indignada

-¿Qué fue eso…? –Kurama abrió los ojos

-Dijiste que apostaban -le miró

-No pensé que me harías caso…

El peli-morado no respondió, otra vez sumido en sus pensamientos mientras lo veía, lo cual era muy divertido cuando se dio cuenta que provocaba un sonrojo en las mejillas del albino

-¡Deja de verme!

-Claro Kura-chan~

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI IDIOTA!

-¿Y Nori-chan? –preguntó divertido

-N-No… -se cruzó de brazos

-¿Entonces como? –imitó el movimiento del mas bajo

-¡De ninguna manera!

-Bien, me voy –metió las manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar- ¡Nos vemos Kura-chan! –se fue corriendo y sonriendo

-¡IDIOTAAA!

Se fue con su padre y emprendieron rumbo a su casa, recargó su cabeza en su mano viendo por la ventana, y vio al peli-morado siendo acosado por la pre-pubertas. En un arranque de ira el mismo habría abierto la puerta de golpe y saltado, para ponerlas a todas en su lugar ¿con que razón?, si, otra vez no la había…

-Tsk… el, puede arreglárselas solo…

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No viejo…

Por fin llegaron al hogar dulce hogar~

-Ya llegamos… -dijo el hijo al llegar

Su madre recibió al otro con un beso

-Iugh, no hagan eso aquí…

El mayor sonrió- Sabes hijo… cuando decidimos tenerte, en este mismo sillón fue donde…

Kurama abrió los ojos como "MIERDA ES EL SILLON EN EL QUE ME ACUESTO SIEMPRE"

-¡N-No le digas eso! –dijo como tomate la madre

-¡¿ENTONCES ES VERDAD?!

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

-¡MERECE SABERLO!

Kurama corrió a su cuarto dejando a ese par discutiendo… ese día fue memorable, _la primera vez_ que le habló al tal Minamisawa y sintió algo completamente extraño y nuevo, futuramente sería muy importante…

***~*^^M&K^^*~***

**Emmm… ._. no se que decir X'DDDD tenia planeado escribir mas… pero que paja :c si es demasiado corto lo siento… oajsoja espero que les haya gustado.. y eso(?) Si fue asi dejen review no sean maloooooos~ o malaaaaaaas~(¿) X'D**

**Preview? e-e lo escribire de todas formas X'DDDDDD **

**Capitulo 2: -¿Futbol? ¿Are you fucking kidding me? **

**Y si sale otra cosa psss… se daran cuenta X'DD **

**Adios yaoistas! C:**

**Runo was here! :3**


	2. Futbol? Are you fucking kidding me?

**Gracias a las 3 chicas que comentaron mi primer cap uwu enserio les gusto? Yo siempre he creido que escribo de la mierda ._. **

**Si hay alguna falta de ortografía lo siento ._. mi compu me trollea y parecen que las teclas se dan turnos XDDD primero no funciona la i luego la f y asi .-. **

**Me di cuenta que no puse disclaimer… e.e que FFiction me perdóne! Me da paja ponerlo en todos los cap, y dado a que no lo puse en el primero el segundo será el único que lo tenga –w- (asi de floja soy XD)**

"_**Inazuma Eleven GO bla bla bla no me pertenece, es de Level-5, si fuera mío ningún hombre lo vería… ah y Natsumi estaría muerta XDDD"**_

**Ya me callo.  
**

***~*^^M&K^^*~***

**2. Futbol? Are you fucking kidding me?**

**a) Primer día**

El gran día había llegado y era hora de ir a la escuela, sonó el despertador y una mano morena lentamente se acercó buscando el botón de 'Apagar'. Al no encontrarlo empezó a golpear débilmente el aparato, luego con brusquedad hasta madrearlo por completo, pero este no dejaba de sonar.

-¡AGH MALDITA SEAAAA! –gritó Kurama con todas sus fuerzas, sacó un bate de beisbol de quien sabe donde y masacró el pobre e inocente reloj. Caminó a su pequeño espejo en un lado en la habitación y se avergonzó de si mismo por semejante aspecto al despertar…

Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se peinó naturalmente (?), para luego bajar las escaleras donde sus padres

-¡Ah Kurama-kun! Buenos días, el desayuno estará listo pronto… -dijo sonriendo su madre

-Creo que hoy me iré mas temprano mamá…

-Parece que alguien le emociona su nueva escuela~ -dijo el padre burlándose

-¡No es eso viejo! –Dijo algo avergonzado- solo quiero que este día acabe más rápido

-Bueno, espera un rato y te llevaré…

-No es necesario, ¡ya me voy adiós!

Y dicho y hecho, el albino salió rápidamente de su hogar para evitar alguna protesta de sus progenitores

-¡Suerte! –Fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a decirle a su pequeño hijo- ¿Estará bien? Nunca ha querido ir al Instituto…

Su padre miraba donde la puerta, se le vino a la mente el chico con el que le vio el día del registro

_Nadie más lastimará a mi hijo… nadie…._

-Estará bien, sabe cuidarse solo

La madre le miró- Parece que no es el único que ha cambiado…

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada~ -se concentró de nuevo en el desayuno

Kurama miró su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que no había mucho tiempo

-¡Maldición debo darme prisa! –empezó a correr por las calles, no podía llegar tarde el primer día

-¡HEEEEEY KURA-CHAN~! –le gritaron a lo lejos

El moreno se detuvo de repente y el corazón se le empezaba a acelerar, reconocía aquella voz, no la había olvidado…

-¿I-Idiota? –volteó a verle

-¿Listo para el primer día Kura-chan? –el peli-morado llegó a su lado, con el uniforme azul

-Creí que ya te había dicho que no me dijeras asi…

-¿Y crees que a mi me gusta que me llames idiota? –se cruzó de brazos

-Te llamo por lo que eres, idiota –repitió el movimiento del mas alto mirándole

Una aura emo envolvió al otro y se sentó en el piso abrazando sus piernas- ¿Enserio crees que lo soy?

"_Tsk… Que sensible…" _

–Bueno, no es que lo seas de verdad pero a veces… -intentó reparar su error

-¿A veces que?

-Es que… cuando me hablas es como si…

Minamisawa le miró sorprendido por aquello, pero no dijo nada

Kurama recapacitó sobre lo que dijo- ¡N-NO MALINTERPRETES! Solo que… tu voz… digo… esto… aquello… matemáticas… hambre… viejo… sillón…

_Unas incoherencias después…_

El peli-morado se puso de pie y se acercó al otro, y con un dedo silenció sus labios- No te esfuerces tanto…

Kurama estaba como tomate por el acto pero quitó la mano del otro de su boca- Total, ya me entendiste ¿no?

El mayor sonrió- Eso creo…

-¿Creo?

-Creo que tu estas…

La alarma del reloj de mano de Kurama sonó y este casi de reflejo la vio inmediatamente

-¡IDIOTA! ¡POR TU CULPA LLEGAREMOS TARDE!

-No te preocupes Kura-chan… conozco un atajo- le tomó del brazo (no de la mano… por ahora asdfgñ) y le jaló corriendo rápidamente

-¡E-Espera! ¡Vas muy rápido!

Atsushi no pareció oírle, estaba concentrado mientras corría, tenia habilidad física sin duda, pero el moreno no lo había notado. Llegaron con 2 minutos de anticipación al lugar. (Ese tipo es Flash… XDD ES EL! ö)

Corrieron por los ya vacíos patios, hasta el lugar donde la ceremonia de inicio se llevaría a cabo, buscando algún lugar desocupado cuidándose de no ser vistos por los carceleros… digo profesores…

Al final encontraron uno hasta el fondo, Minamisawa se sentó rápidamente y miró donde el director haciendo de cuenta que se aburría. Kurama no tuvo tanta suerte, al ser tan lento llegó después del peli-morado y solo quedaba lugar donde debía ir una chica…

-¡Coño no me sentaré ahí! –susurró enojado

-¡Vamos Kura-chan nadie lo notará! –le respondió tomándolo de la muñeca y sentándolo a un lado de el

Kurama no creía lo que pasaba, estaba sentado a un lado de ese chico, con las manos tan juntas que parecían entrelazadas, y lo peor de todo es que las miradas se habían vuelto hacia ellos por el alboroto que habían causado

El moreno se incorporó rápidamente y miró a otro lado sonrojado hasta las orejas

***~*^^H&H^^*~***

_Unos minutos antes…_

-¡Hayami-chawn~! –gritó un morenazo de nombre Hamano

-¿Eh? –el llamado volteó- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¿Debo tener excusa para hablarle a un amigo?

El chico de lentes le miraba confundido

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el peli-violeta

-¿Q-Quien eres tu…?

Hamano cayó de cara al piso

-¡¿ME HAS OLVIDADO HAYAMIIIII?! –chilló el olvidado… xd

-¡L-Lo siento! E-Es que… bueno… yo… -no encontraba excusa

Kaiji se puso de pie- Esto… -puso una mano en su nuca despreocupado- ¿Te gustaría empezar de nuevo?

Hayami le sonrió apenado- S-Si, lo lamento… -le tendió la mano- Soy Hayami…

-Tsurumasa –completó el otro

El peli-marrón se sorprendió

"_De verdad ya nos conocíamos… ¡soy un tonto!"_

-Y yo soy…

-¿Hamano?

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo

-¡Sabia que no me olvidarías~!-chilló con estrellitas en sus ojos

Al chico de lentes le resbaló una gota por su nuca

"_Esto es malo… muy malo…"_

-Ah claro… parece que ya podemos entrar ¿vienes?

-¡Siiii~! –dijo animado y se encaminó donde el otro

Se sentaron en los lugares asignados, Hamano detrás de este lo miraba como embobado, el flechazo había ocurrido con solo haberle visto. El aburrido director seguía hablando, cuando de repente su mirada se desvía hasta el fondo y todos le imitaron, incluso Hayami y al hacerlo se sorprendió con la cara de Hamano a centímetros de la suya

-¡AHHHH! –Gritó- ¿P-Por qué me vez asi?

-Es que me gusta mucho tu cabello… -musitó despreocupado

El otro tenía una explosión nuclear en sus mejillas- ¡¿Q-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!

El moreno le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas- Lo que oíste… Hayami…

El peli-marrón se acomodó las gafas- Siento decírtelo asi pero…

-¿Qué?

-¿Es el?

-¡Oye no te entiendo!

-¡N-No es eso! Es… el chico que conocí el día del registro…

Hamano volteó por donde el chico de enfrente veía y vio al albino hasta el fondo maldiciendo por lo bajo

"_¿Y de el si te acuerdas…?"_

-Ya veo… yo también lo conocí –sintió algo de enojo en el fondo, pero esta se fue rápidamente al recordar lo que le había dicho el moreno, entonces no era un obstáculo… por ahora…

Una camioneta elegante como para llevar a una estrella de cine se detuvo delante de la escuela, de esta descendió un chico de cabellos cafés – grisáceos ondulados y ojos marrones

-Tsk… no puedo creer que me hayan hecho llegar tarde…

-Mis disculpas señorito… -musitó el chofer- que tenga un excelente día

-Gracias Sebastián… -empezó a caminar

-Pero yo no me llamó Sebastián… -lloró el adulto

_(Todo mayordomo debe llamarse Sebastián… XD)_

La ceremonia terminó, los estudiantes fueron llevados a sus salones, a todos se les notaba el nerviosismo de una u otra forma… bueno _casi_ a todos…

-Con permiso… disculpe… ¡QUITATE MALDITA SEA! –Kurama perdió la paciencia y empezó a empujar a todo ser viviente que se cruzara entre el y su destino: su banco.

-Oy… ¿crees que es la mejor forma de decirles que se muevan?

-¿Y tu quien eres? –pregunto el albino a la chica que se le había acercado

Esta era pelirroja y de ojos oscuros, llevaba un moño en el cabello y su falda era distinta a la de las demás, cosa de rebeldía- Midori Seto para tu información

-Como si a alguien le importa

-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!

Una joven maestra entró antes de cualquier ataque. Comenzó a pasar la lista cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-La vieja Inés…

-Déjate de bromas chico, solo pasa

-De acuerdo… -entonces entró, la maestra de solo verle le salieron corazones por todos lados, era Minamisawa… mientras avanzaba todas las chicas soltaron suspiros mientras pensaban cosas como… _"Somos demasiado jóvenes para tanto amor" "Somos las personas correctas pero en el momento equivocado" "No hoy, no mañana, pero algún día estaremos juntos" "Oh por Dios es el mas grande que he visto hoy" _ y cualquier estupidez que piense una chica orgasmeada de felicidad.

Aun con todas las mujeres a sus pies, el peli-morado solo tenía la vista fija en Kurama, quien no tardó en evitarla y este se sentó a su lado

-¿En el mismo salón eh?

-No me vengas con las típicas frases de inicio de año…-Atsushi rió, Kurama lo ignoró pero notó que todas las chicas le miraban asesinamente. Tragó saliva

-Que no te importe… ninguna me interesa

-Se nota que no tomas nada enserio…

-No es eso, simplemente ninguna de ellas es lo que busco

-¿Qué dices?

-Yo busco algo real, algo que sea para siempre…

-¿Ahora me sales que tienes un lado Shakespeare?

Atsushi rió una vez más- Eres la primera persona a la que le digo esto…

-¿Y porque me das ese honor? –preguntó sarcásticamente

-Porque… bueno, yo…

-¿Eh?

Tocaron de nuevo

-¿Quién es? –preguntó de nuevo

-La vieja Inés…

-¿Y que quería?

-Una piedra…

-¡¿U-Una piedra?!

Y en ese momento una sensual y salvaje piedra rompió una de las ventanas.

-¡Niños malnacidos me las pagaran! –y salió corriendo en busca de víctimas… digo responsables

Hayami entró corriendo asustado y se sentó en un banco, poco después Hamano hizo lo mismo y se sentó a un lado de el

-¡Te dije que funcionaría Hayami!

-¡E-Es la ultima vez que me obligas a hacer algo asi!

La maestra regresó- ¿Dónde se habrán metido…? –Siguió con lo suyo y se extrañó por las 2 nuevas caras que antes no estaban ahí- ¿Dónde estaban ustedes?

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Hamano

-Ustedes… -señaló a Hayami y el moreno

-Ya estábamos aquí –mintió

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que si!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!

_Unos diálogos iguales después…_

-¡QUE SI!

-¡YA BASTA!

Tocaron de nuevo

La maestra suspiró- ¿Quién es?

-¿La vieja Inés?

-¡CALLATE!

-¡Lo siento!

-Solo pasa…

Un chico abrió la puerta, entró y algo avergonzado le entregó un papel a la educadora- Lamento haber llegado tarde, tengo justificante

La mujer lo leyó- Muy bien, solo dime tu nombre….

-Kirino Ranmaru –sonrió, el chico era peli-rosa y su cabello amarrado en 1 coleta, unos hermosos (enserio me encantan *-*) ojos verdes y fácilmente se le confundiría con mujer… a no ser por su uniforme

-Bien, parece que ahora si están todos, excepto… -leyó uno de los nombres y abrió los ojos- S-Shindou Takuto…

Todos los jóvenes miraron sorprendida a la mayor

-¿E-Ese niño rico vendrá a Raimon?

-¿Shindou…? –se preguntó Kirino

-Tal vez se perdió… ¿te importaría ir a buscarle Ranmaru-kun?

-Claro –sonrió y se encaminó a la puerta, al abrirla no notó la persona que estaba detrás, y por el paso que dio sus cuerpos quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia

Kirino se separó inmediatamente- ¡L-Lo lamento!

-No te disculpes…

-¿Quién es Ranmaru?... ¡SI ME DICES LA VIEJA INES TE CASTRARE!

El peli-rosa le veía fijamente- ¿Shindou?

-Eh si…

-¡AH SHINDOU-SAMA LLEGÓ!

Todos miraron a la castaña con dos trenzas a los lados, ojos violetas y una cámara fotográfica profesional tomándole mil fotos al recién llegado

-¡SHINDOU-KUN! –La maestra empujó a Kirino e hizo pasar gentilmente al millonario- pasa, pasa… te estábamos esperando

-Gracias… -se soltó del agarre de la mujer y fue donde el peli-rosa para ofrecerle su mano- ¿Te ayudo?

-Ah si… Gracias –tomó su mano y se levantó

-No hay de que –sonrió

Kirino sonrojó

-¡Bien, ahora podemos dar inicio a la clase!

Timbraron para dar anuncio que acabó la hora

-¡DEMONIOS! –la maestra recogió sus cosas y salió como alma que lleva el diablo

-Pobre… -dijo Hamano

**b) Futbol? ****Are you fucking kidding me?**

_Unas clases aburridas después…_

Después del horario algunos alumnos fueron en busca de un club interesante, otros más fueron directo a sus casas. Por mientras el pequeño moreno caminaba sin destino alguno, cuando de repente se topó con el gran estadio de futbol del Raimon, de nuevo quedó sorprendido

-¡Kura-chan~!

-¿Tu otra vez idiota?

-Lo mejor será que te acostumbres a mi presencia…

-¡En tus sueños!

Minamisawa sonrió a pesar de el malhumor del mas bajo- ¿Piensas entrar?

-No… -dijo cortante

-Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo

-¿Entonces porque no entras tu?

-¿Entrarías conmigo? –soltó de repente

-¿Q-Que?

-¡SIIII! ¡Entremos a este club!

-¡JAMAS!

-¿Porqueeee~? –lloriqueó el peli-morado

-Yo… nunca he sido bueno…

-Eso no importa, solo debemos divertirnos y dar lo mejor

-¡YA ESTAS EN EL EQUIPO! –dijo una voz de mujer

-¿Y usted quien es? –preguntó el futuro uke

La mujer era de cabellos azules violáceos, con unos lentes rosas y una vestimenta informal pero cómoda- Mi nombre es Otonashi Haruna ¿quieren entrar al club?

-No, en realidad nosotros no… -recibió un manotazo en la boca del peli-morado para que callara

-¡Si! ¡Nos encantaría!

-Muy bien, la prueba empezará pronto será mejor que corran

"_¿P-Prueba?"_

-¡Gracias! –Atsushi se llevó al otro dentro del estadio

Una vez dentro se encontraron con mucha gente, y en las bancas demasiadas niñas solo viendo a Minamisawa, Kurama entrecerró los ojos, otra vez ese sentimiento de enojo ¿Por qué? Es todo lo que quería saber… simplemente nada tenia sentido… tal vez el tiempo lo diría…

"_Maldito tiempo avanza mas rápido…"_

El entrenador Kudou hizo su sombría aparición de siempre. Todos formaron una larga fila frente a el.

-¿Todos quieren estar en el equipo? –preguntó firme

-¡SI! –respondieron a coro

-Bien… -pasó frente a cada uno de ellos- Estas fuera, estas fuera, estas fuera, estas fuera… -lo decía casi al azar, como si ni lo pensara, lo que causó descontento en los eliminados. Llegó donde Kurama- Estas dentro…

-¿Q-Que?

Se dirigió al peli-morado a su lado- Estas dentro

Este sonrió- ¡Lo logramos!

-¡Pero no hicimos nada!

-¿Y eso que? Ya estamos dentro

-Pero ese entrenador tiene algo de raro…

-Se ve como una buena persona…

Al albino le resbaló una gota por la nuca- ¿en serio?

El de ojos bicolor miró donde el mayor, este tenia cabello morado oscuro que le cubría un ojo, un bigote sensual y ojos oscuros, su vestimenta era oscura a pesar de no ser negra y su actitud no era de juegos. Recapacitó sobre sus palabras- Puede ser sombrío pero…

Fue interrumpido- ¡Bien, empecemos! –se dirigió a los que quedaban

Entre ellos estaban Hayami, Hamano, Shindou y Kirino de los que conocía, los demás debían corresponder a otros salones. Empezaron a entrenar… fue largo y duro (pervertidas… XD, ¿te regresaste a leerlo de nuevo a ver por que lo dije? ¡MALPENSADA! Okeiya xd ¿Qué escribía? ._. ah si XDD) y al caer la tarde todos estaban exhaustos, Kurama agotado se sentó en una banca a tomar agua de una de las botellas, el peli-morado llegó a su lado

-¿Fue divertido no?

-Siento que quiero morir… jamás he estado tan cansado…

-Te acostumbrarás~

-¿Cómo he de acostumbrarme a tu presencia?

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Eso me dijiste no? –dijo despreocupado

-No creí que lo recordaras…

-Recuerdo todo lo que me dices…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo… -reaccionó- ¡No te aproveches de que estoy medio inconsciente idiota!

Atsushi sonrió- Solo dilo Kurama…

El albino se extrañó de que le llamara asi- Bueno... yo… -sonrojó

-¿Tu…?

Suspiró- Es muy extraño… yo…

-¡Esto me harta!

-¡No me apresures! –dijo enojado, recogió sus cosas y fue a la salida

El peli-morado le siguió- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-¡NO!

-De todos modos iré –le siguió rápidamente

_Una caminata rápida después…_

El moreno llegó aún más exhausto a su casa, corrió para dejar atrás a Atsushi pero no lo consiguió, al final no valió la pena.

-¿Estas bien Kura-chan?

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-No me gustaría que nada malo te pase…

Sonrojó- No me pasará nada… se cuidarme solo

-¿Ah si? –sonrió por la reacción del otro y se empezó a acercar

-S-Si… -dio un paso hacia atrás- ¡Tu deberías cuidarte de todas las chicas que te siguen! –soltó con berrinche

-¿Eh?

-¡Si! Todas, TODAS te siguen… es algo molesto ¿sabes? No se porque no te importa pero a mi… a mi me enoja y yo…

Minamisawa también tenía un sonrojo, pasaron unos minutos de silencio incómodo. Al final el peli-morado se acercó a Norihito y le tomó por los hombros acercándose. Este no podía creerlo ¿Lo iba a besar? La respuesta… fue… no (:'D –huye-), Atsushi solo abrazó protectoramente al moreno, este se encontraba confundido entre los brazos del mayor, e increíblemente… muy cómodo.

-No te enojes… no soportaría que estuvieras asi conmigo…

-¿Y-Y eso porque…?

El peli-morado hizo ademán de responder pero…

-¡¿QUE CARAJO LE HACES A MI HIJO?!

-¡Viejo! –empujó inmediatamente al peli-morado

-¡No te le acerques! ¡Hijo entra a la casa ahora mismo! –ordenó el padre

-¡Querido no los molestes! –su mujer salió se la casa y se lo llevó a arrastras por el suelo

-¡Suéltame! ¡Debo protegerlo!

-¿No que ya podía cuidarse solo? –cerró la puerta

-¡Pero…!

-¡NINGUN PERO! –Gritó- ya has hecho esto una vez… no lo repitas…

-En ese momento no tenía opción…

-No se tu, pero tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ese chico –sonrió

-¿En serio lo aceptaras asi como asi? ¿Con todo lo que paso la última vez?

-¡No puede ser tan malo que tenga un amigo! Ni que se fuera a embarazar…

-¡MAMAAAAAAA! –gritó el albino desde afuera

-Lo siento~

Kurama suspiró.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy antes de que arruinen mi bello rostro…

-Tsk… cuídate, idiota

Minamisawa sonrió y empezó a caminar- Tu igual… Kura-chan~

El moreno vio donde su casa, sus padres estaban asomados por la ventana, al ser descubiertos cerraron la cortina- Metiches…

Entró sin decir nada, directamente a su cuarto y cerró la puerta

-Dejémosle en paz…

El moreno se tiró en la cama- Idiota… ¿Por qué me confundes tanto?

***~*^^M&K^^*~***

**Csm porque creo que esta muy largo? D: tal vez me sobre pase… No pondré avance porque me seque en cuanto ideas XDD solo dire que el prox cap habrá mas HamanoxHayami nwn y eso.. xd**

**Review T.T**

**Runo was here! :3**


	3. One Thing HamanoxHayami

**¿Mas vale tarde que nunca, no? Bueno esque estoy de vacaciones y me da flojerita escribir Q3Q En fin…**

***"Dawn-nee" me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por tu review en mi one-shot KyoTen :D se agradece! –tienesmultiplespersonalidadesverdadaminomenegañas xd-**

***"Midori-chan739" Respecto a que Kirino lleva solo una coleta, y el TakuRan lo veras mas delante del fic :3… bueno te sere sincera aun no he pensado eso…  
**

**Gracias a "AshiYukima" por darme la inspiración recomendándome una canción *-*/ te amo Sofi~ na mentira ._. -huye-**

**¡Empecemos para terminar esto prontooooo~!**

***~*^^H&H^^*~***

**3. One Thing**

**a) Sospechas**

_Flash Back_

Hayami esperaba a entrar a la ceremonia en el primer día, lo que no esperaba era que alguien llegara desde atrás y le sorprendiera con un abrazo.

-¡Tuuuu~! –soltó infantilmente Hamano

-¿Yo? –dijo Hayami confundido

-¿El? –dijo una chica de ahí

-Tu cállate –le dijo Hamano- ¿Cómo has estado Hayami? –le preguntó al peli-marrón. Este le miro confundido- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y tu quien eres? –soltó

Hamano se volvió emo- ¡¿COMO PUDISTE OLVIDARME?!

-¡¿Eh?!

-Nos conocimos el dia de las inscripciones…

-Lo siento no lo recuerdo… -un yunque de 20 kilos le cayó al moreno- Pero parece que es cierto porque sabes mi nombre…

-Esto… -se puso de pie- ¿Te parece si comenzamos otra vez?

-Claro, lo siento mucho –sonrió apenado-

Le extendió la mano- Mi nombre es Hamano Kaiji, mucho gusto –sonrió

Hayami correspondió el saludo- Ah ya te recordé, yo soy Hayami…

-Tsurumasa… -dijo con los ojos como diamantes- ¡Sabia que no me olvidarías~!

Este no le puso mucha atención, ya que había sentido algo raro al tomar la mano del otro, se quedo un momento en sus pensamientos pero sin soltarse. Kaiji le dio un apretón- ¿Pasa algo?

Hayami sonrojó y se soltó- ¡N-No, nada!

_Sospecha #1: ¿Por qué me sentí completo al tocar su mano?_

Una vez que entraron, Hayami se sentó en su banco correspondiente y Hamano en uno detrás de el. El director estaba hablando al frente durmiendo a todos los presentes, cuando se detuvo por un ruido que se estaba haciendo atrás. Hayami volteó igual que todos para encontrarse con la cara de Hamano mirándole fijamente.

-¡Ah! –Se asustó- ¿Q-Qué estas mirando?

-¿Yo? –Tomó las pequeñas coletas del peli-marrón- Tus lindos tomatitos –rio por lo bajo-

Hayami quedó congelado al tener ambos rostros tan cerca, intento pensar en otra cosa y miró por el hombro de Hamano- ¡E-Es ese chico!–dijo sorprendido, refiriéndose a Kurama

El moreno volteo y vio al albino como tomate al lado de un peli-morado, el lugar se había vuelto un mar de murmullos- ¿De el SI te acuerdas? –soltó fastidiado

-¡Claro! ¡Lo conocí el dia de las…! –se calló, porque supo a que se refería

-Yo también –se sentó sin mirarle, Hayami se preocupó un poco

_Sospecha #2: ¿Por qué le molesta que haya recordado a otra persona?_

Una vez que salieron del lugar, Hayami se puso a buscar al moreno ya que este desapareció de la nada, de pronto lo vio y comenzó a seguirle, este se detuvo frente a un gran edificio. Fue corriendo hasta el.

-¡Oye! ¡Lo siento Kaiji-san…!

-¡Hayami~! –Volteó sonriendo- Puedes decirme Hamano -le miró- ¿Pero porque te disculpas?

-Pues… te enojaste conmigo en la ceremonia…

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡Jamás! –aseguró

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo jamás me enojaría contigo…

_Sospecha #3: ¿A que se refiere con "Jamás me enojaré contigo"?_

-Esta bien… -se tomó la molestia de mirar el edificio- ¡Cielos, es enorme!

-Lo se… -soltó pervertidamente, el otro no se dio cuenta de aquello

-¡Si! –Soltó inocente- ¡No se como puede caber en…! –se detuvo

Hamano empezó a reír, el peli-marrón lo miró con reproche

-¿P-Porque piensas esas cosas? –preguntó sonrojado

-Tú me hiciste pensarlas…

_Sospecha #4: ¡¿AH?! –Sin comentarios-_

-Bueno ¿te gusta el futbol? –preguntó Kaiji

-Un poco… solía jugarlo en la primaria –dijo nostálgicamente

-¡Hay que meternos al club! -animó

-¿Tu crees? –dijo no muy convencido

-Claro, la cuestión es divertirnos y dar lo mejor –guiñó un ojo

-¡YA ESTAS EN EL EQUIPO! –dijo una voz de mujer

-¿Y usted quien es? –dijo Tsurumasa a una peli-azulada

-Mi nombre es Haruna Otonashi y soy asesora del club de futbol, si de verdad piensas eso las pruebas serán hoy –desapareció

-¿Qué paso aquí? –Hamano se rascó la cabeza

-_Esto es malo… muy malo… _-se dijo mentalmente Hayami

Sonó el timbre

-¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE A CLASE! –se alarmó el chico de lentes

-Tengo una idea –dijo Hamano y comenzó a correr a su salón

-¿Y cual es? –Hayami le seguía el paso, el otro no respondió, seguía corriendo con una cara muy feliz, me atrevería a decir que estúpida, pues solo pensaba _"¡Dios mío, Hayami Tsurumasa me esta siguiendo no puede ser…!"_

-¡HAMANO! –gritó para llamar su atención

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Recordó la situación- ¡Ah si!... Vas a tocar a la puerta del salón e inventas algo, luego yo haré que ella salga rompiendo la ventana con una piedra, tú te escondes cuando salga y luego entramos –soltó como si nada

-¡Eso es ridículo no funcionará! –Hayami corría con una gotita en la nuca

-¡Funcionó en un programa de Televisión! –argumentó

-¡Esto es la vida real! ¡No lo haré!

_2 minutos después…_

Hayami estaba frente a la puerta de su salón

-¿Cómo terminé haciendo esto…?

_Sospecha #5: ¿Cómo es que logra convencerme tan fácil?_

_Fin Flash Back_

**b) Interrupción**

-¡Bien, ahora elegiremos los asientos de todos! –decía la directora que fue a revisar los salones, pero ya que el maestro de la clase de nuestros protagonistas no podía asistir ella dirigiría aquel evento. Era castaña oscura (recogido en una coleta), piel rosácea, ojos oscuros, joven.

Los alumnos estaban de pie, pegados a la pared con sus mochilas

-¿Cómo elegiremos nuestros asientos? –preguntó Ranmaru

-¿Será por sorteo? –preguntó una chica

-¡No, eso esta muy visto! –se puso a pensar un rato- Bah, siéntense donde quie…

No pudo terminar ya que todos corrieron a los asientos que querían antes que fueran escogidos. Minamisawa jaló de la muñeca a Kurama y se dirigieron atrás, aunque el albino oponía resistencia. Kirino se sentó en el centro del salón y Shindou le siguió. Hayami se sentó junto a la ventana, Hamano iba a dirigirse adelante del peli-marrón (ya que atrás ya estaba ocupado) pero la directora se interpuso sentando a una chica ahí.

-¡Directora! –gritó enojado

-¡¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?! –volteo a verle con un aura maligna

Hamano se acercó a ella susurrando- Necesito sentarme ahí…

-¿Por qué? –respondió también en un susurro, sabia respetar la privacidad de sus alumnos

-Es que… yo… bueno… esto… -tartamudeó un poco

La mujer volteó y vio a Hayami, sus ojos se iluminaron cual diamantes, y le pidió a la chica que había sentado enfrente de el se cambiara. Y por "pidió" me refiero a que la tumbo del asiento y la pateó a otro.

-¡Eres libre de sentarte! –la directora señaló el lugar

-Mis libros… -dijo la niña agredida tímidamente

La mayor los tomó todos y se los aventó sin piedad. Hayami estaba petrificado de miedo.

-¡Gracias~! –Hamano se sentó alegre y algo confundido

-Si necesitas mas ayuda dímelo… –susurró la mujer con confianza y guiñó un ojo

***~*^^H&H^^*~***

_En clase…_

Mientras estaban trabajando en una actividad de la clase, el moreno tenía problemas para resolverlo.

-Hayami… ¿me ayudas? –susurró

-Claro… -respondió y le sonrió, se acercó un poco a el, poniendo la cabeza encima de su hombro mientras explicaba. Kaiji estaba sonrojado y nervioso.

-¡Oh, Hayami eres muy bueno! ¿Me ayudas a mí también? –dijo una chica

-Claro que si –dijo el mencionado y fue a ayudarle, al rato todo el salón le pedía ayuda. Hamano frunció el ceño y se la pasó haciendo pucheros.

_En el descanso…_

Hayami se sentó en el pasto y sacó su almuerzo. Hamano llegó con 3 cajas de almuerzo.

-¡Hayami! –Llamó a lo lejos- ¿Te importa si como contigo?

-¿Eh? Para nada –ambos comenzaron a comer

-Hayami….

-¿Si?

-Yo… quería decir que…

-¡DEJAME IR IDIOTA! –decía una voz correspondiente a Kurama, llegó donde ambos y se sentó junto a Hayami

-¿Qué pasa Kurama? –preguntó el chico de lentes

-¡Si! ¿Qué pasa Kurama? –decía un recién llegado Minamisawa

-¡Deja de acosarme! –reclamó el albino

-Ya, ya –Tsurumasa la hizo de mediador- dejen de discutir y coman

Minamisawa se sentó junto a Hamano, pero no comieron, se la pasaron todo el rato con un aura emo

-¿Tu también tienes problemas? –preguntó el peli-morado dando un suspiro

-Se lo que sientes hermano…

"_I know that feel bro"_

_En el club…_

Kaiji se encontraba en la defensa, Kirino le robó el balón a otro compañero y le dio un pase al moreno- ¡Hamano!

Este lo recibió y comenzó a correr- ¡Hayami! –mandó el pase que fue interceptado por Kurama, quien corrió con el a la portería, y anotó un gol.

-¡Chicos es todo! –dijo el entrenador. Todos fueron a descansar, pero Hamano solo recogió sus cosas y se fue rápidamente.

-Hayami… -llamó Shindou

-¿S-Si? –preguntó

-¿Te importaría ir a ver que tiene Hamano?

-¿Eh? ¿Ya se fue? –preguntó sorprendido

-Al parecer, creo que eres el más indicado para ver que le pasa –le confió el pianista

-¿Y por que yo? –dijo el chico

-Si, porque será –dijo Minamisawa cruzándose de brazos

-¿Ahhhh? –dijo confundido

-¿De que hablan? –Norihito intentó entrar a la conversación, aunque pareciendo indiferente

-Nada Kura-chan, eres muy joven para eso –el peli-morado le dio unas palmaditas

-¡Tenemos la misma edad idiota! –reclamó el moreno

-Si, pero yo te gano por unos meses…

Y mientras seguían discutiendo, Tsurumasa se fue a buscar al moreno, casi sin pensarlo, como algo automático. De vez en cuando las sospechas se le venían a la cabeza ¿Hamano estaba…? ¡No, nada de eso! Ambos son hombres, son amigos ¿los amigos se preocupan entre ellos, no?

_¿Por qué… me importa tanto Hamano?_

-¡Hamano! –Gritó el peli-marrón al dar con su objetivo, este se detuvo y volteó un poco sorprendido- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano? ¡Siempre regresamos juntos! –dijo con un tono de voz un poco fuera de lugar

-¿Estabas preocupado? –fue lo único que atinó a decir

-Es que habías estado actuando raro… pensé que te había pasado algo

El moreno lo veía fijamente, siempre había pensado que nunca entendía sus indirectas, pero al parecer si. Entonces si ya sabia, no era el momento de dudar… bueno, primero miro a todos lados si no había alguien. No iba a permitir ser interrumpido nuevamente.

-Hayami…

-¿E-Eh, si? –se puso algo nervioso al verlo tan serio, no era algo normal, y menos aun que se le acercara. El suspenso se hizo presente, un largo silencio.

-Tienes algo… -dijo el moreno sin más

Hayami se convirtió en piedra.

_Debo dejar de pensar en otras cosas… lo supuse, somos amigos_

El chico de lentes se empezó a tocar el rostro

-¿Algo? ¿Dónde? –busco alguna mancha

-Lo siento, no me expliqué… -se rasco la cabeza

-¿_Expliqué_?

-Me refiero a que… tu tienes algo… que me gusta mucho… -dijo sonrojado, Hayami le siguió

-¿Y-Y que es? –preguntó nerviosamente

-No lo se… simplemente tienes una cosa… una cosa que me encanta

"_Oh por Dios… no puedo creer que estoy diciendo bien lo que escribí hace 2 semanas. ¡Bendito sea mi lado poético!"_- se decía Hamano internamente

-Hamano… yo… te… -Hayami de verdad no sabia que decir, era por decirlo su "primera vez"

-¡Tu me gustas mucho Hayami!–aseguró sonriendo. El tiempo se detuvo. El viento pasaba moviendo un poco los cabellos de ambos.

-Hamano… también…

-¿Si, si, si, si, si? –preguntó exageradamente

-Me gustas… -soltó y de repente se sentó en el suelo

-¿Y porque reaccionas asi? –se sentó frente a el

-Es la primera vez que siento algo asi… y yo no se que…

Fue interrumpido por un Hamano Kaiji, que levanto su rostro con sus manos, y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, el peli-marrón correspondió. Ambos inexpertos comenzaron a jugar con la boca del contrario, nada simple para ser el primer beso de ambos. Cuando el mata pasiones del oxígeno se hizo presente, se separaron, algo… sorprendidos.

-Hamano… -llamó el de lentes

-¿Si mi amor~? –dijo melosamente

-¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA! –sonrojó a morir

Si, cuando se dejaron llevar Hamano aprovechó y se posicionó sobre el.

-Pero estoy muy cómodo~ -hizo puchero

-¿No podrías esperar un poco? ¿O ser más romántico? -reclamó

-No llevamos ni 5 minutos y te comportas como una novia mimada… -soltó

-¿Qué dijiste…? –dijo con una voz algo… asesina

-¡Que te amo! ¡Se la madre de mis hijoooooos~! –lo besó de nuevo para distraerlo

Hayami correspondió, pero se sintió nervioso con lo último que dijo

_¡¿MADRE?!_

***~*^^H&H^^*~***

**Puedo morir en paz… Na mentira me ire al infierno u_u (solo por ver yaoi y yuri X'D)**

**¿Demasiado WTF? ¿Comedia y luego dramatismo? Si… el romance no es lo mio cof*lepidioayudaasuprimacof***

**Espero que les haya gustado, les dire que en el próximo cap habrá nuevos personajes x3 cof*Hikarunoaparececof* ¡ESPERENLO! ¡PERO NO PROMETO NADA PORQUE EL LUNES REGRESO A CLASE! :SHIT:**

**¿Review? *-***


	4. Primera Impresion

**Solo dire una cosa… me cago en el sistema educativo (?) Dios, todo se esta volviendo tan exigente :'c literalmente llego a casa y me pongo en posición fetal de la depresión y cansancio ;A;… bueno a nadie le interesa solo quería desahogarme XDDDD**

**Estuve debatiendo en si debía haber Karino o TakuRan… como me jodi, me gustan ambos X'DDD pero ya decidi… la respuesta es… -música dramática- …**

**Lo sabran si leen el capitulo :'D Ah y Hikaru no aparecerá**

**NO HAY CAMBIOS! :c -huye- **

**Empecemos para terminar esto pronto~, antes de que me ponga emo de nuevo xd o las fans del KariHika me maten u_u o ambos(?) okeiya._.**

***~*^^K&T^^*~***

**4. Primera impresión**

Han pasado 2 semanas del primer día, todo ha seguido normal. Minamisawa acosa a Kurama y Hamano no para de sonrojar a Hayami, Shindou se ha hecho un gran amigo de Kirino, todos han progresado en lo referente a su club. Por estas fechas es cuando entran nuevos alumnos, que no pudieron hacerlo en el dia oficial.

Un castaño, moreno y de ojos azules metalizados, corría por la calle rumbo hacia su nueva escuela, Raimon.

-¡Esto es tan emocionante! –cerró los ojos pesé a la emoción. Varios alumnos iban por ahí, unos nerviosos ya que era su primer dia y otros como algo rutinario. Se hubiera detenido a platicar con alguien y encontrar amigos como alguien normal, si no fuera porque en su cabeza con remolinos a los costados solo hubiera una palabra: fútbol.

Sonrió. La secundaria Raimon era famosa por su club de fútbol, tenia que haber entrado al lugar correcto. Comenzó a correr mas rápido y chocó contra alguien, cayendo encima de el.

-¡Lo-Lo-Lo siento! –se apresuró a decir al chico que había tumbado, quien se tomaba la parte posterior de la cabeza

-¡Solo quítate! –dijo este apartándose al instante, levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado y le echaba una pequeña ojeada al otro, quien seguía en el suelo apenado- ¿Y?

-¿Y? –le miró confuso por la pregunta, pudo ver que era un peli-azul de ojos ámbar, con unas puntillas inferiores, piel pálida y un uniforme completamente diferente a todos.

-¿Te vas a quedar en el suelo todo el dia o que? –soltó fastidiado

-¿No me ayudaras a levantarme? –dijo haciendo puchero

-¿Por qué debería? –metió las manos en los bolsillos, en muestra de que claramente no lo haría

Tenma se levanto solo y se sacudió, algo preocupado de que pudo haber hecho para que le tratara asi, que no fuera habérsele tirado encima literalmente, aparte que se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo.

-Mi nombre… -dijo mirándole

-¿Eh? –preguntó confundido

-Mi nombre es Matsukaze Tenma –dijo el castaño sonriendo de una manera muy peculiar, tierna y amable, de esas sonrisas que te aseguran que todo estará bien.

-Bien por ti –se dio media vuelta

-¿Queeeeee? –Tenma agitó los brazos- ¿No me dirás tu nombre?

El peli-azul se detuvo en seco- Tsurugi Kyousuke… -empezó a caminar

_Primera impresión Tenma-Tsurugi:_

_Se ve muy solitario… ¡estoy seguro que el fútbol puede solucionarlo! ¡El fútbol puede hacerlo todo! Kami-Sakka apoya a este chico que he conocido, y si es posible has que sea mas amable conmigo ¡Que conozca vuestra magia!, Amén._

Tsurugi volteó por alguna razón a ver al castaño, se arrepintió de hacerlo. Este se encontraba haciendo alabanzas a la nada, y no cesaba de repetir "Kami-Sakka"

-"Un aficionado al fútbol ¿eh?"– pensó, una gota resbaló por su nuca

_Primera impresión Tsurugi-Tenma:_

_Se ve… tan… tonto. Creo que ha vivido toda su vida sin sufrimiento alguno, o tal vez sea todo lo contrario y finge sus sonrisas y se esconde tras la mentira del fútbol. Pero quizás… solo quizás… es asi de nacimiento._

El peli-azul comenzó a caminar ignorando el sonido de pasos siguiéndole. Sabiendo que era el castaño, comenzó a correr para asi perderlo de vista, pero este le seguía sin problema alguno. Aumento la velocidad sin dignarse a mirar atrás, dejó escapar un leve quejido cuando oyó que le llamaba desde atrás. El sonido de las ruedas de una bicicleta y la voz del castaño más cerca lo hicieron alarmarse ¿De donde había sacado esa cosa?

-¡Voy por ti Tsurugi! –advirtió la voz del moreno

-¿Cómo que voy por ti? –Volteó un poco- ¡DEJAME SOLO!

-¡Es que te pasaste del Instituto hace 10 cuadras! –le informó

-¡¿Qué?! –frenó y se volteó, para ver a Tenma corriendo y una mujer morena de cabellos azules en una bicicleta detrás de el apunto de golpearle- ¡Cuidado!

Tsurugi se acercó para evitar cualquier accidente, sin saber la razón, solo no quería que nada le pasara al moreno. La mujer llevaba unos lentes rosas y gracias a la luz no se le distinguían los ojos, sonrió y aventó a Tenma a su paso y siguió su carrera.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Tenma estaba sobre el en una posición comprometedora.

***~*^^S-K-K^^*~***

Un chico peli-verde, ojos ámbar y puntitas debajo de estos de nombre Kariya Masaki caminaba con cara de pocos amigos a 1 cuadra de llegar a su nueva escuela.

-¡Ahhhh, que sueño tengo~! –Estiró los brazos dando un gran bostezo- ¿Por qué no hay vacaciones mas largas?

De pronto una larga, negra, oscura que viene siendo casi lo mismo que negra, elegante, larga, peluda, y demasiado larga limosina pasó de largo junto a el con gran fuerza, levantando su mochila y tirando los libros.

-¡¿Pero que rayos?! –de mala gana recogió todas sus cosas

Shindou bajaba del vehículo con algo de miedo. Kirino bajaba apurado y nervioso

-¡Por poco y no llegamos! ¿No, Shindou? –reclamaba el chico de la coleta

-Kirino… por favor mira bien tu reloj… -el peli-rosa obedeció y miro en los números que aún faltaba media hora para el inicio de clases

-Oh… -murmuró- ¡Lo siento! –se apresuró a decirle al peli-gris

-No importa… Sebastián puedes retirarte –dijo al mayordomo que conducía con casco de carreras al ser apresurado por Ranmaru, para según el no llegar tarde

-Mi nombre no es Sebastián… -lloró el hombre y se marchó del lugar

Kirino vio al chico peli-verde a lo lejos acomodándose el uniforme

-¡Disculpa! –Kirino gritó para llamar su atención- ¿Te hemos molestado?

Kariya volteo a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, pero de pronto esta cambió a una de confusión, al ver al afeminado chico de cabellos rosados y recogidos en una coleta y una expresión agradable y despreocupada mientras caminaba hacia el.

_Primera impresión Kariya-Kirino:_

_Niña…_

Kirino lo miró algo extrañado

-¿Tengo algo en el rostro? –se empezó a rascar la mejilla

-¿Eres una chica usando uniforme de hombre, verdad? -soltó

-¿E-Eh? –Kirino quedó de piedra

-¿Q-Qué? –Shindou llegaba recientemente alcanzando a oír lo último

_Primera impresión Shindou-Kariya:_

_Ignorante…_

Kirino salía de su estado en shock

-N-No…

-¿Quién te da el derecho de decir eso?

-No necesito permiso… -Kariya miró a un lado un poco arrepentido por haber dicho algo que debió quedarse en su mente

-¿Kirino estas bien? –pregunto Takuto

-Si… es que nunca me habían dicho algo así…

-Me alegra ser el primero entonces… -sonrió divertido

_Primera impresión Kirino-Kariya:_

_¿Debería sentirme ofendido?_

-¿Y cual es tu nombre? –preguntó el oji-verde

-¡Kirino! ¿Le hablarás después de lo que te dijo? –preguntó Shindou sin creerlo

-No lo culpo… -De repente bajó la mirada

-Oye, no te pongas asi… -dijeron extrañamente Masaki y Takuto al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse

Shindou le desafió con la mirada, como obligándole a disculparse, cosa que no sabía que iba a hacer rápidamente

-Lo siento… -murmuró el oji-ámbar- Soy Kariya Masaki

-Espero que no haya más confusiones a partir de ahora, Masaki –dijo Shindou algo serio

Kirino miró al peli-gris.

-No las habrá… Ricky Ricón –** (N/A: Si no lo conocen me daré un tiro:'c)**

Kirino miró al peli-verde.

-Disculpa, es Shindou Takuto –dijo con una pizca de orgullo

Kirino miró al oji-marrón.

-Entonces espero que nos llevemos bien, Takuto –dijo finalmente Kariya

_Primera impresión Kariya-Shindou:_

_Enemigo…_

Kirino los miraba a ambos.

-¡No entiendo nada! –dijo llamando la atención de ambos

-No es nada importante Kirino –Shindou le sonrió

Kirino correspondió el gesto- Entonces Kariya… -el nombrado lo miró- ¿Eres nuevo?

-Claro, ya lo habríamos visto por aquí –Se apresuró a decir Shindou

Kariya hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando respondió por el

-¿Y porque no entraste con nosotros Kariya? –preguntó curioso el peli-rosa

-De seguro no pasó el examen… -dijo el pianista con una leve burla

-O no pude comprarlo como otros… -soltó el oji-ámbar

Silencio incómodo

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Shindou ofendido

Kirino miró al peli-gris.

***~*^^H&H^^*~***

Faltaba media hora para que iniciara una nueva semana de clases, suficiente para que Hamano hiciera de las suyas.

Lo había meditado mucho tiempo, y sin hacer ruido finalmente lo tomó en sus manos.

-No resisto más, tengo que hacerlo –murmuró

Lo acercó levemente a su rostro, sintiendo el olor del líquido dentro.

-Es ahora o nunca… -declaró el moreno

Entonces coloco su boca en aquella entrada, se inclinó un poco hacia arriba e introdujo su lengua. El líquido invadió su boca, era delicioso aunque estaba muy frío, pero no le importaba. Cerró los ojos y siguió bebiendo.

-Hamano… por favor…-oyó que le llamaba su novio

No le hizo caso, simplemente succionó un poco mas

-¡Ha-Hamano! ¡T-Te dije que es vergonzoso hacer eso! –Hayami no aguantaba verlo si quiera

Kaiji apartó la botella de jugo de su boca- ¡Pero tengo sed!

-¡Pero es MI jugo! –Hayami le quitó la botella de sus manos, limpiando la boquilla de esta

-Pero mi amor~ -dijo con tono meloso, haciendo sonrojar al peli-marrón- Lo tuyo es mío~

-Lo tuyo también es mío –dijo Hayami, dando a entender que no era el único que iba a dar

-No, lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío –bromeó

Hayami suspiró acostumbrado a sus bromas.

Solo llevaban una semana saliendo y Kaiji insistía en verlo cada minuto del día, algo muy lindo y realmente no le molestaba al chico de lentes, mientras su madre no se enterara. Al menos ella iba a trabajar desde muy temprano y no estaba al tanto de la relación de su hijo.

-Venga, no te molestes –lo tomó de la parte posterior de la cabeza y se inclinó para besarle en los labios

Hayami correspondió nerviosamente, había perdido la vergüenza pero debía aceptar que no sabia que hacer en una situación asi

Por su parte Hamano adoraba verlo nervioso, sonrojado, de vez en cuando algo enojón pero siempre y cuando fuera el. Profundizó más el beso, y fue cuando sintió un tirón hacia abajo que le indicaba que el peli-marrón le echó los brazos al cuello. Sonrió y siguió jugando con los labios del otro.

Finalmente la siempre presente falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse.

-Hayami~ -dijo melosamente el moreno

-Yo… -susurró- Te amo… Hamano

Se hizo un silencio después de lo dicho y Kaiji no lo podía creer, había logrado que el chico de lentes le dijera "Te amo"

-_"Ahora puedo morir…" _–dijo para si mismo, pero solo abrazó al otro por su cintura y besó su frente- Yo también te amo mi Hayami~

Rápidamente le quitó a botella de jugo y bebió otro sorbo

-¡H-HEY! –reclamó Tsurumasa

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde para la escuela –le guiñó un ojo y fue por su mochila. Hayami sonrojado solo se quedó pensando un momento hasta que el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose lo sacó de su mente. Rápidamente bebió algo de jugo y lo dejó en el refrigerador.

Justo cuando salía Hamano le murmuró

-¿Beso indirecto, eh?

***~*^^M&K^^*~***

Cierto albino salió de su casa, entreabrió la puerta y miró a los lados. Nada sospechoso. Se encaminó a la acera y miró a ambos extremos de la calle. Nada sospechoso.

Suspiró con algo de alivio y comenzó a andar hacia su escuela como cada mañana, la única diferencia es que no había un Minamisawa esperándolo. Pero era obvio ya que era mas temprano de lo normal y de seguro el muy flojo apenas despertaba.

Recién llegaba a su queridísima escuela, cuando vio un peli-verde discutiendo con su compañero de clase Shindou. Decidió ignorarlos y pasar de largo.

-¡Hey Kurama! –le habló una voz ya conocida

-¿Kirino? –volteó a verlo, este se encontraba recargado en la reja del edificio con cara de aburrimiento y sobándose la nuca

-Eh… si –hizo una pausa- Se que no hablamos mucho pero

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó indiferentemente

-¿Podrías… hacerme compañía un rato? –pidió con una cara de… ruego

-Ya que… -suspiró, tal vez asi mataría el tiempo, se entretuvo oyendo como discutían aquellos infantiles- ¿Por qué pelean?

-No entendí muy bien… -confesó el peli-rosa

-¡Puedo ser rico pero soy una buena persona y buen estudiante! –decía Shindou, volteó a ver al chico de la coleta- ¿No Kirino?

-Eh… yo… -se tensó cuando lo metieron en su argumento

-¿Verdad Kirino-san que eso no es lo que dice la gente? –Kariya le miró suavizando un poco su expresión

-Pues… yo… -una gota resbaló por su nuca

Kurama sonrió maliciosamente- Anda, dinos Kirino ¿Quién tiene la razón?

El oji-verde lo miró sorprendido- ¿T-Tu también Kurama?

-¡Oye, no intimides a Kirino-san! –gritó Kariya al albino

-¡Oye, no le grites a Kurama! –gritó Shindou

-¡Oye, no me grites por gritarle, por gritarle a Kirino-san! –respondió

-¡Oye, no le grites, por gritarte, por gritarle, por gritarme! –dijo Kirino poniendo los brazos en su cadera

-¡Oye, no me grites, por gritarle, por gritarme, por gritarle, por gritarte! –dijo Kariya algo nervioso

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que pudo decir Shindou

Kirino se tomó la cabeza- ¡No entiendo nada!

-Creo que lo dijo bien –comentó Kurama

-Eso no importa –aclaró el peli-gris- Vamos Kirino, tenemos clase

-¿Eh? –lo miró- Pero todavía es temprano…

-¿Entonces no le molestaría que le hiciera compañía Kirino-san? –dijo Kariya acercándose

-No… -respondió amablemente el peli-rosa

-Si –interrumpió el pianista

-¡Shindou! –pidió Ranmaru con una carita tierna

Kariya alcanzó a verla y quedó algo hipnotizado, Takuto por su parte tragó saliva

-B-Bueno… lo que quieras estará bien…

-Si Kirino-san quiere que me tire de un décimo piso lo haré…

El chico rio felizmente- De acuerdo, entonces vamos a pasear –volteó- ¿Vienes Kurama?

-Yo pasó… -dijo Norihito suspirando

-De acuerdo –dijo algo extrañado- ¡Nos vemos!

Como aun era mas temprano que… **(Inserte algo, no tenia un sarcasmo preparado u_u) **empezó a andar por los alrededores, viendo las tiendas abrir y prepararse para sus clientes diarios. Se entretuvo en uno que otro lugar hasta que se dio cuenta que ya se había alejado bastante, suspiró y empezó a dar marcha atrás, cuando una mujer en bicicleta que extrañamente le parecía familiar pasó de largo.

-¡¿Pero que…?! –Vio a la mujer alejarse- ¿Otonashi sensei? –dijo extrañado

Decidió olvidarlo y siguió andando, cuando se encontró dos chicos, uno que llevaba un uniforme igual que el y otro que tenia uno parecido pero extrañamente cambiado. Ambos tirados en el suelo y rojos de vergüenza.

-Váyanse a un motel… -masculló algo asqueado y siguió caminando

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –El albino volteó y los vio poniéndose de pie

-Lo que dije… -sonrió con sarcasmo

-S-Solo fue un accidente –dijo el otro- Mi nombre es Matsukaze Tenma –sonrió

-Bien por ti –se dio la vuelta

Tenma entristeció- ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

-Mi nombre… -murmuró el peli-azul

-¿Eh? –Matsukaze lo vio extrañado

Kurama volteo

-Es Tsurugi Kyousuke… -dijo con un semblante frío pero a la vez decidido

Norihito los vio algo extrañado y siguió andando sin decir nada. Sentía algo asi como envidia… Ese tal 'Tsurugi' fue a defender al otro sin dudarlo

-Tsk… -su mirada se oscureció

_No es que el quisiera alguien asi… a su lado…_

-Solo una vez tuve a alguien…

_Es decir ¿De que serviría, si al final ese alguien no lo iba a ayudar?_

-… Pero era un…

_¿Cómo confiar en alguien plenamente, cuando la herida ya esta hecha?_

-… Idiota… -susurró y dejó caer la mirada

_Alguien debería cerrar completamente esa herida… Antes de que…_

-Buenos días Kura-chan~ -dijo aquella voz, que solía irritarlo, por alguna razón no estaba igual que siempre para molestarse por esa persona

_Fuera imposible…_

-Buenos días, idiota –dijo de mala gana, tal vez si se iba a molestar…

-Hoy no te vi… -preguntó al aire, con algo de duda y a la vez tristeza en su voz

-Lo siento… -dijo en un hilo de voz

-¿Ah? –el peli-morado lo vio como empezaron a caminar hacia el edificio

-Que… -pensó rápidamente- Tuve unas cosas que hacer, nada que te interese –miró a otro lado

Minamisawa sonrió- Oye Kurama…

-¿Q-Que quieres idiota? –sigue volteado, el aprovecha esto para acercarse lentamente a su oreja, apegando un poco su cuerpo al de el, haciéndolo saltar de sorpresa, pero rápidamente inmovilizarlo cuando rodeó con un brazo los hombros del mas bajo.

-Te extrañe en el camino… -confesó en un susurro

-¿Por qué…? –Soltó de repente, Minamisawa se puso algo serio, pero por dentro se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta- ¿Por qué si siempre te he tratado mal…?

-Kurama… -dijo en un tono de voz, algo diferente al suyo, ya que normalmente era insinuante

-¿Por qué sigues aquí…? –bajo la cabeza

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó sin realmente querer saber la respuesta

-No… -dijo el albino, inconsciente de sus palabras hasta que las pensó bien- ¡Bueno! ¡Y-Yo solo quería saber la respuesta! –dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo, sabiendo la cara que debería tener… una de esas sonrisas que lo confundían

-¿Por qué no me voy? –repitió y se acercó un poco- Porque yo… no te voy a dejar solo

Kurama volteó y se tensó por la cercanía

-Te lo prometo… -fue lo último que dijo el peli-morado

Kurama cayó de repente en el pecho de Minamisawa

-¿K-Kurama? –volteó hacia abajo

-No te emociones… Simplemente tengo mucho sueño –dijo desganado, aunque le daba vergüenza aquello, pero realmente no podía soportar mas de pie, al menos solo el idiota lo sabría

-Ya lo creo, me sorprende que no me hayas golpeado o gritado… -sonrió

-No estoy de humor… -dijo de mala gana

-¿Y si te levanto ese animo? –por dentro no quería, ya que tener al moreno calmado y dejándose llevar por decirlo de alguna forma lo hacia sonreír mas que antes. Pero claro si Kurama estaba desanimado no seria lo mismo. Lo quería como realmente era

-Nada funcionará… -aseguró cerrando los ojos por el cansancio, solo para sentir algo suave, un poco cálido sobre su frente y los abrió inmediatamente- ¿Q-Qué hiciste idiota? –se apartó rápidamente mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-Esto… -lo tomó de las mejillas y se acercó, Kurama sintió el irresistible deseo de golpearlo donde _de verdad _duele. Pero se quedo tieso cuando sintió el contacto de los labios del mayor entre sus cejas

Minamisawa se alejó esperando una reacción violenta, mientras interiormente rezaba, pero este no se movió, en cambio bajo la cabeza

-¿Kurama…? –preguntó al aire

-Gracias… -dijo en un tono… demasiado melancólico

-¿Qué dices? –dijo sin perder la calma, cuando en realidad quería saltar de emoción por lo que le dijo el mas bajo

-Simplemente gracias… -se volteó para ver cierto grupo de personas

Tenma sonreía como si se alegrara por lo que veía. Tsurugi hacia lo mismo que el anterior, pero con más chantaje que alegría, literalmente diciéndole "¿Quién debe ir al motel ahora?". Kirino movía su mano a manera de saludo con una sonrisa que decía "No diré nada no te preocupes". Kariya y Shindou en cambió ignoraban la situación mientras se mandaban miradas asesinas, ambos estaban uno a cada lado del peli-rosa.

Kurama no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos, se dio la vuelta para ver a Hayami sonrojado, aunque con un gesto feliz, siendo abrazado por Hamano, que levantaba un pulgar hacia Minamisawa. Este le correspondió el gesto.

El albino echó a andar hacia su salón con el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Definitivamente iba a ser un dia largo…

***~*^^M&K^^*~***

**-ve que en 1 hora escribió 15 paginas y no se la cree- :O XDD**

**Les gusto? Espero que si… si es asi dejen un reviewsito… Se agradece de corazón :c**

Ah, lo de Hikaru era broma zksjgdkjas :c –en realidad no lo iba a ser, pero su mente pervertida empezó a trabajar- BUENO NO SE! EN SU MOMENTO VOY A SABER DDDD:

Daria spoiler como es mi costumbre… Pero solo tengo la idea de que el siguiente cap se dedicara mas a lo que son los entrenamientos…

**Solo dire que si tardo es porque publicare one-shots SaruFey para entretenerme :D o tal vez una que otra pareja por ahí…**

Ya actualizare algún dia… -huye a Inazuma World(?-


	5. Young Love

… **Lamento la demora? Ajshdsjd Bueno es que no tenia inspiración alguna… asi que me di un tiempito para pensar bien que quiero hacer con este Fic xD**

**Entonces… sopórtenme este capi, que no me gusto mucho xD pero necesitaba ****RE-LLE-NO ****:J Pronto vendrá lo mejor… de hecho si lo mejor xD Por ahí me dijeron "El romance no es lo tuyo pero la comedia si" **

**Ay :c XDDD **

**Lean en paz CC:**

***~*^^M&K^^*~***

**5. Young Love**

Kurama se había sentado en el primer asiento junto a la ventana. La mano recargando su cabeza. El ceño fruncido y un enojo evidente, todo por lo que pasó después de la vergonzosa escena…

_Flash Back_

Kurama empezó a andar hacia el edificio con el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Fue directo contra el grupo de gente, sin dudas ni temor. Siempre con su aura de "No te metas conmigo"

Pasó de largo cuando los demás abrieron un espacio para qué asi fuera, lo mejor sería alejarse lo más posible, lo más rápido que se pudiera. Hasta que la voz de cierto castaño hizo que detuviera su andar.

-¿Kurama-sempai tiene una relación? –Todos se quedaron de piedra- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el moreno mirando a todos- ¡Solo quiero felicitarlo!

El albino volteó, estaba a punto de estallar de ira cuando recapacitó- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó

Todos miraron al peli-rosa que hacia un intento fallido de silbar.

-¡Dejen de verme! –reclamó con una gota de sudor

-Vamos Kirino, tenemos clase –dijo Shindou apurando al otro

-¿Y nosotros a donde vamos? –preguntó Kariya refiriéndose también a Tenma y Tsurugi

-Nosotros que vamos a saber –Shindou literalmente se llevo arrastrando al chico de la coleta

-¡N-Nos vemos Kariya! –se despidió apenado

Todos miraron extrañados por donde se fueron, excepto el peli-verde que se cruzó de brazos, algo enojado

_Shindou 1 – Kariya 0_

Una voz rio para sus adentros observando la escena

-Vayan a la oficina principal –les dijo Hayami amablemente

-¿Y nuestra ceremonia? –Tenma hizo puchero

-¿Tanto te importa?–dijo Tsurugi y se fue, seguido por Kariya

-¡Es que no es una ceremonia, es LA ceremonia! –dijo mientras seguía a los dos chicos, aunque algo extrañado por la actitud del peli-azul

Minamisawa se había unido al grupo de gente, pero teniendo su distancia con Norihito, sabiendo que este ya estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para darle una patada con solo acercarse.

-Kura-chan… -le llamó a lo lejos al darse cuenta de cierta situación

-Oigan –dijo el moreno ignorando al peli-morado- ¿Nos vamos al…?

Antes de terminar su frase dirigida hacia Hamano y Hayami, se dio cuenta que ambos se estaban besando, quedando de piedra. Minamisawa arqueó una ceja cuando vio a una mujer con bigote y cabellos azulados, acompañada de unos lentes rosas tomando fotos.

"_¿Otonashi sensei? "_

-¿Pero que…? –empezó a preguntar Kurama sin creérselo, hasta que vio el fajo de billetes que tenia Hamano en su mano

Una gota resbaló por su nuca, se dio la vuelta caminando rápidamente lejos de ahí, esquivando las niñas que corrían en dirección contraria con más dinero y cámaras, también ignorando los pasos detrás de el.

-Kura-chan… -le llamó Atsushi de nuevo

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi, idiota –dijo de mala manera sin detener el paso

-¿Norihito? –preguntó algo esperanzado

El moreno se detuvo- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó aunque aun sin verle

Minamisawa sonrió resignado. El albino era difícil de tratar y comprender, pero asi… le gustaba.

-¿Te gustaría…?

-¡Atsushi-sama! –dijo una voz femenina

-¿Eh? –el oji-negro miró a la niña que se había acercado directo al de ojos bicolor.

-Ah, hola –saludó el chico con una sonrisa

Kurama frunció el ceño y se fue de ahí con mas enojo que antes.

-Me alegra que te hayan servido los apuntes–dijo el peli-morado a la niña y esta se marchó

Luego se dio cuenta que el moreno ya no estaba.

_Fin Flash Back_

Minamisawa llegaba recientemente al salón, se detuvo en la puerta mirando extrañado donde se había sentado Norihito, ya que ambos se habían acostumbrado a ubicarse hasta el final del salón.

Aunque el albino estuviera molesto con el, Atsushi nunca iba a dejar de ser su acosador personal, algo que ambos sabían.

Asi que solo camino directo a el sentándose en la banca a su lado.

-Nori-chan~ -llamó melosamente

-No hables –empezó a decir amenazadoramente, pero el peli-morado ni se inmutó, pues estaba acostumbrado a que le hablara asi- de lo que pasó esta mañana…

Aunque no lo supiera, Kurama estaba haciendo un adorable puchero al cruzarse de brazos y voltear a otro lado, cosa que hizo sonreír al de ojos bicolor.

-No diré nada… -desvió su mirada del moreno, recargó la mano en su cabeza perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y la vista hacia el frente.

El más bajo le miró de reojo, parecía distraído pero esa sonrisa no lo engañaba.

¿Qué estaría pensando, lo de esa mañana?

Sintió que la sangre le hervía, y también subía a sus mejillas incontrolablemente al recordar que lo había besado en la frente. ¿Por qué carajo lo hizo?

"_Porque yo no te voy a dejar solo… te lo prometo"_

-Idiota… -murmuró por pura costumbre

-¿Ahora que hice? –preguntó el peli-morado extrañado

-Me ibas a decir algo -dijo fingiendo desinterés

-Me sorprende que no lo hayas olvidado, Kura-chan –sonrió cuando lo miró mal

-¿Entonces me vas a decir o no? –le reclamó al mas alto

-Te iba a pedir un favor –respondió mirándole a los ojos

-¿Eh? –se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta

-Que si tú quieres…

-Buenos días clase –Minamisawa dejo salir un gran suspiro de resignación al escuchar la voz de la directora

-¡Buenos días! –saludó una voz infantilmente desde afuera del salón, que sin duda Kurama reconocía

-Ay no… -se palmeó la frente

-¡Silencio! –ordenó otra, también conocida

-Ay no… -se dejó caer en su pupitre

-Estúpido niño rico… -habló una tercera, y no estaba de más decir que Norihito se quería tirar por la ventana

-Ay… no… -un aura de depresión lo invadió

-No puede ser tan malo Kura-chan –dijo Atsushi aunque algo desinteresado

-Tenemos 3 nuevos compañeros que terminaran el curso con ustedes… -anunció la mujer- Adelante, por favor

Los 3 chicos entraron y se presentaron frente a todo el salón

-¡Mi nombre es Matsukaze Tenma! –Se presentó el castaño- ¡E-Es un gusto conocerlos a t-todos espero que nos llevemos b-bien! –habló nervioso e hizo una reverencia

Algunas niñas y… niños soltaron un _'Awwwww' _en respuesta a la ternura e inocencia que destacaba de el

La mujer soltó una risita- Ahora tu, preséntate –dijo de mala manera al chico rebelde que seguía

-Tsurugi Kyousuke… y no es un gusto conocerlos –soltó fríamente, aunque logrando una reacción diferente

-¡Papasito!

-¡Dame un hijo!

-¡Una patataaaaa!

-¡Entonces una Beyonce salvaje apareció! ¡All the single ladies! ¡All the single ladies…!

El barullo se detuvo cuando un chico comenzó a cantar dicha canción

-¡Admítanlo es genial! –reprochó y se sentó apenado

-El… siguiente… -pidió la instructora sin ningún comentario

-Mi nombre es Kariya Masa… ¡Kirino-san! –exclamó el peli-verde al notar la presencia del chico de la coleta

-¡Kariya-kun, siéntate aquí! –dijo de repente animado el chico, señalando el asiento junto a el

-¡Claro que…! ¡TU! –soltó cuando vio a Takuto

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó de mala forma

-¿Qué haces TU aquí? –rebatió de la misma forma

-No, yo pregunte primero que hacías tú aquí –se puso de pie en su lugar

Kariya dio un paso al frente- ¡Y yo pregunte después que hacías tú aquí!

-¡Es mi salón! –se sentó para no tener que lidiar mas con el

-Pues ahora también es mío –fue directo hacia ellos, sentándose donde se le había indicado- ¡Y me voy a sentar con Kirino-san!

-¡Nadie te preguntó!

El salón había estado pendiente de la pelea, hasta que vieron que solo era algo estúpido e infantil

-¿Tienes un tres? –preguntó Akane que jugaba cartas con Aoi y Midori

-No… -respondió la peli-azul

-Bueno… siéntense donde gusten –indico a Tenma y Kyousuke

***~*^^K&T^^*~***

-¿Qué tipo de dulces te gustan? –preguntó coquetamente una chica a cierto peli-azul

-No me gustan –dijo simplemente y esta se marchó. Poco a poco se fue formando una fila en su nuevo lugar, el cual estaba al final del salón junto a la ventana.

-¿Te casas conmigo? –soltó la siguiente en la fila

-Cuando este lo suficientemente ciego –respondió de mala manera

-¿Qué clase de shampoo utilizas? –preguntó un chico una vez que se fue la otra

-La sangre de mis victimas –dijo en un tono macabro

-¡AUXILIOOOO! –el chico salió corriendo

-¿Por qué eres tan malo con los demás? –preguntó extrañada una chica tímida

-Para llamar la atención y que los idiotas pregunten –esta vez miró de mala forma a la persona que le preguntó

La chica no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas y salir corriendo por su crueldad, el resto de la fila fue a consolarla

-Ella no te ha hecho nada… -habló un voz conocida, aunque dejo pasar ese detalle

-Que te importa… -murmuró mirando hacia afuera

-Yo tampoco he hecho nada… -dijo tristemente Tenma, que se encontraba sentado junto a el

-¿Por qué te has sentado aquí? –preguntó cambiando de tema, aunque solo sonó a una molestia

-E-Era la única banca libre –se excusó este

Tsurugi miró el resto del salón y se dio cuenta de la presencia de otros 10 asientos libres.

-S-Si quieres me voy… -dijo avergonzado al haber sido descubierto

El peli-azul no respondió, entonces el castaño dirigió su vista hacia el frente, buscando otro lugar tal vez con alguien que pudiera ser su amigo. Había localizado a otro chico de baja estatura solo cuando una enciclopedia golpeo al muchacho pálido a su lado.

-¡Kyousuke! –gritó preocupado y fue en su ayuda ya que se había caído de la silla

-No… no me ayudes –se levantó solo rechazando la ayuda del moreno- Ahora… ¿Quién…?

Se quedó de piedra cuando vio que había sido la mismísima directora quien lo había golpeado, que ahora se acercaba hacia ellos

-Cálmate chico –sacó algo del bolsillo de su saco- Comete un snickers, no eres tu cuando tienes hambre –guiñó un ojo y entregó el chocolate

-Pero no me gustan los…

-¡Que comas! –ordenó enfadada

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Tsurugi, abrió el empaque y dio un mordisco, y a decir verdad le gusto mucho el sabor.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó la mujer

-Mejor… -respondió dando otro mordisco

Tenma miraba sin creer como se había calmado el chico rebelde.

-Ahora, ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de tratar mal a tus compañeros? –Interrogó cruzada de brazos, el peli-azul no respondió- ¡Incluso a este chico! –Dijo refiriéndose a Tenma- ¡Eso no se le hace a un uke!

-¿Un que? –preguntó Tsurugi por la palabra desconocida

-¿Yo que? –preguntó Matsukaze

-¿El que? –dijo una chica de por ahí

-¿Tu que? –le dijo de mala manera el oji-ámbar

-Yo nada… -bajó la cabeza apenada y se fue de ahí

-¿Y que es un… –Empezó a hablar Kyousuke hacia la mayor, pero esta se había ido- uke…?

Miró a Tenma para ver si este le decía hacia donde se había ido, pero para su sorpresa este estaba recogiendo sus cosas y se había levantado de su lugar.

Tal vez… solo tal vez… había sido demasiado malo con el, y el chico tenia razón, nadie le había hecho nada.

Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos con la vista todavía fija en como el moreno arreglaba el asiento.

"_Yo… no voy a molestarlo"_

Dio un paso para irse y sintió que algo lo tomaba de su uniforme y lo sentaba a la fuerza en aquel lugar.

-¿K-Kyousuke? –volteó algo sorprendido por lo que había hecho el oji-ámbar

-No me molesta que te sientes aquí… -dijo también sentándose en el suyo

Tenma sonrió

El rebelde recapacitó sobre lo dicho- ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?

Tenma asintió sin borrar la sonrisa

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó al ver que solo respondía con gestos, aunque tratando de hacer un tono indiferente- ¿Por qué no hablas?

-¿E-Eh? –Pasó una mano por su nuca- Creí que te molestaba…

-No me molesta –dijo rápidamente

-¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendido

-¡Pero no me llames asi frente a los demás! –condicionó volviendo a su habitual humor

Matsukaze volvió a sonreírle- Vale~

Dirigió su vista hacia el frente, encontrándose con las miradas de sus compañeros, que estaban callados, al parecer oyendo la conversación.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que eran escuchados, y hasta grabados, pues la directora tenia una cámara en sus manos.

Kurama sonreía con malicia. Minamisawa igual, con algo de envidia en sus ojos. Hayami y Hamano estaban de la mano y muy juntos a decir verdad, el moreno tenia el doble de dinero que desde la mañana.

Tanto Kyousuke como Tenma se quedaron de piedra por la situación, todos seguían callados y ambos chicos solo esperaron por la siguiente acción del grupo, que de seguro seria burla, pero…

Se oyó un estruendo en medio del salón, que resultó ser de unas bancas caídas. Todos voltearon y se encontraron con Shindou sobre Kirino, en el suelo y en una posición comprometedora.

-¡Lo ven! –Gritó Kariya apuntando al peli-gris- ¡Por eso no hay que juntarse con niños ricos!

-¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! –dijo rápidamente Takuto separándose del peli-rosa que miraba el suelo apenado y rojo

***~*^^H&H^^*~***

-Hayami, tu eres el oxígeno de mis pulmones…

Una gota resbaló por la nuca del peli-marrón.

-Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos…

El chico de lentes se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-Eres el pan de mi salchicha…

-¡HAMANO! –gritó rojo de vergüenza

-¡E-Eres la razón de mi vida! –Dijo rápidamente para arreglar su error- ¡Te amo Hayami~!

El moreno lo tomó por los hombros y lo besó, para que olvidara su enojo. Como todas las veces que besaba a su querido niño de lentes, se olvidaba de todo lo demás… y en este caso "todo lo demás" eran las niñas a su alrededor.

-¡KYAAAAA! –gritaban todas orgasmeadas

-Muy bien señoritas… -dijo el peli-azul una vez se separó de su novio- Dennos algo de privacidad, se agradecen las cooperaciones~

Las chicas rieron y dejaron algo (mucho) de 'cooperación' a un lado de los enamorados. El moreno se puso a revisar el dinero y guardarlo en su mochila. Hayami se sentaba en el pasto con la cabeza algo baja.

-Cuenta tus billetes~ Cuenta tus billetes~ -cantaba Kaiji

-Hamano… -llamó el chico de coletas

-¿Qué pasa cariño~? –preguntó felizmente

-No quiero esto… -dijo con la cabeza más baja

-¿Esto…? –preguntó ahora serio, y acercándose a el

-Esto de exhibirnos… -dijo para el alivio del moreno, pues le asustaba la idea de que el otro terminara con el, no sabia que haría sin el…

-No nos exhibimos –sonrió con algo de gracia rodeándole los hombros al peli-marrón- Míralo como conseguir dinero amándonos

Hamano miró fijamente a su novio, el cual le regreso la mirada un poco después.

-¿A que nunca había sido tan fácil obtener dinero, eh? –le guiñó un ojo

-¿Y de que nos serviría el dinero? –preguntó, pues la verdad nunca le había interesado tanto esa cuestión

_Unos minutos después…_

-¡Esta delicioso! –comentaba alegremente Tsurumasa, el cual comía un gran helado

-Me alegra que te guste –le dijo Hamano sonriéndole, el se encontraba admirando sus nuevas cañas de pescar- Por cierto, tienes helado…

Sin esperar una respuesta del otro, lo tomó del mentón y lo besó con algunas lamidas que se encargaban del resto del dulce. El helado cayó sin ningún remordimiento al piso

_En algún lado…_

Cierto peli-verde de nombre Midorikawa convulsionaba en el suelo

-¡HIROTOOOO! ¡ALGUIEN HA MATADO UN HELADO DE NAPOLITANO, TAMAÑO MEDIANO, CON INTERMEDIOS DE JARABE DE CHOCOLATE Y CHISPAS DE COLORES Y GALLETA EN LA PUNTA QUE TAMBIEN TENIA UNA CEREZA Y MIEEEEEEL!

El oji-negro rodaba por el suelo chillando y llorando dramáticamente

-¿Tienes un 3? –preguntaba Suzuno al peli-rojo de lentes, con quien jugaba cartas

-No… -respondió simplemente y ambos ignoraron a Ryuuji

_Volviendo con la pareja~_

Ambos chicos se separaban un poco para tomar algo de aire, antes de volver a conectar sus labios en el húmedo beso que estaban haciendo.

Hamano sin aguantarlo más, tomó fuertemente de la cintura a Hayami y lo alzó en el aire, este apretó aun más sus delgados brazos por el cuello del moreno, sonrojado como tomate.

Algunas risas invadieron el ambiente como ellos empezaron a darse besos mutuos en la mejilla, la frente, la oreja y el cuello.

Kaiji dejó a su querido novio de lentes en el suelo y se sentaron de nuevo, abrazados y sonrientes.

-Te amo Hayami~ -susurró en su oído

Este se sonrojó y sonrió un poco- Y-Yo también

Se abrazaron fuertemente y platicaron alegremente hasta que el fin del descanso llegó.

-Me adelantaré –advirtió el peli-marrón, levantándose y yendo hacia su salón

Hamano lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa y se dirigió hasta un lugar escondido cerca del edificio donde estaban.

-Hagan fila~ -sonrió como un gran numero de chicas salían entre risitas y entregaban mas y mas dinero al moreno y luego corrían a sus clases

***~*^^S-K-K^^*~***

-¡Pues jum! –dijo al final Shindou, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado

-¡Y jum! –le respondió Kariya, haciendo lo mismo que el otro

-¡Y otro jum! –soltó con un puchero

-¡Y mas jum! –le respondió

-Hay, parecen mis esposas –dijo un chico que pasaba por ahí y vio que ambos peleaban infantilmente con pucheros.

Los dos estaban afuera de la enfermería esperando al chico peli-rosa, como buenos seguidores que eran de el. Se quedaron en un silencio y ambos decidieron mentalmente no seguir con eso.

-Niño rico –Oh si, Masaki decidió hablarlo como todo un hombre

-Niño grosero –le rebatió Takuto

-¡Niño rico y sin sentimientos!

-¡Niño grosero y estafador!

-¿Y cuando he estafado a alguien? –preguntó enojado

-Cuando no –le respondió este con ironía

-¿Ves? ¡Ni tienes pruebas! –argumentó a su favor

-¿No deberías estar por ahí insultando la apariencia de los demás? –se apoyó en la pared y sin mirarlo

-¡No era mi intención! –Se tomó del cabello desesperado- ¿Y tú no deberías ir por ahí tirándote encima de cualquiera?

-¡Eso paso porque tu me empujaste! –lo apuntó el peli-gris

-¡Que no! –le grito el peli-verde

-¡Que si! –respondió

-¡Que no!

-¡QUE SI!

_Flash Back_

-¡No todos los ricos son iguales!

Kirino miró al peli-gris

-¿Entonces porque solo vienes a presumir tu auto?

Kirino miró al peli-verde

Llevaban asi un buen rato, en verdad que ambos chicos no podían estar juntos más de 10 segundos sin insultarse y empezar a discutir. Ranmaru por su parte miraba a cada uno cada vez que este decía algo, intento comprender algo de lo que pasaba.

¿Por qué rayos no se podían llevar bien? ¿Qué era lo que hacia que se pelearan?

"… _¿Fue mi culpa?"_

Siguió girando la cabeza casi mecánicamente conforme seguía la pelea.

-¡Tu cabello parece un matorral! –dijo Masaki apuntándolo

-¡El tuyo un estropajo viejo! –rebatió

Esto empezaba a hartar al peli-rosa, cada vez se insultaban con cosas de menor sentido… ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

-¿Kirino, puedo hablar contigo? –dijo de repente el peli-gris, poniéndose de pie para acercársele

-C-Claro –le respondió nervioso

Kariya arqueó una ceja desconfiado, una chica pasó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al peli-verde, que hizo que casi se fuera de boca al suelo, pero lo único que logró fue que el cuaderno que estaba en su pupitre cayera, con el cual Shindou resbaló sobre Ranmaru para el suelo.

_Fin Flash Back_

-¡Pero fue esa chica! –dijo Masaki

-¡Yo no vi a tal persona! –dijo el en defensa

-Ya no peleen… -susurró una voz desde la puerta entreabierta

Ambos voltearon para ver a un Kirino cabizbajo.

-¿Es mi culpa que peleen? –preguntó tímidamente

-¡No! –dijeron los dos a coro

El peli-rosa salió del lugar con una venda rodeando su cuello.

Ambos se sintieron mal al ver al chico asi, pues por intentar entender sus peleas de todo el dia y mirar a cada uno cuando este hablaba, termino con una torcedura de cuello.

Los peleoneros se miraron y asintieron con algo de seriedad. Fueron donde Ranmaru, tomando unos de sus brazos cada quien y guiándolo por el pasillo.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto este confundido

-Al club –le respondió el peli-gris con una sonrisa

-Pero Kariya… -dijo Kirino mirando a este

-Yo me uniré Kirino-san –le informó y el chico de la coleta instantáneamente miró a Takuto, pero este no mostró protesta alguna.

Suspiró algo aliviado y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios se soltó de los agarres y caminó por su cuenta.

-Te va a gustar mucho el club Kariya –aseguró el peli-rosa

-Si estas ahí eso puede ser seguro –le respondió con una sonrisa

Ranmaru sonrojó un poco pues no lo esperaba del peli-verde.

-Es cierto –habló de repente Shindou- eso lo hace especial –sonrió igual

El peli-rosa sintió sus mejillas arder. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al gran estadio que era completamente del club de futbol.

-¡Dios es enorme! –soltó Masaki al solo haber llegado

Shindou sonrió ante el comentario. Kirino igual y miró a los lados encontrándose con otros de sus compañeros.

-No somos los únicos aquí –avisó a Takuto y Kariya

Y ellos también pudieron verlo: A Tenma jalando alegremente a Tsurugi de un brazo, el cual se notaba más moreno… ¿o estaba rojo? Hamano y Hayami entrando acostumbrados de la mano. Kurama iba como si nada seguido de Minamisawa, aunque se notaba que estaban platicando a distancia.

-¡Solo faltamos nosotros! –dijo Ranmaru alegremente para ir hacia ahí seguido de sus dos amigos.

Lo que nadie… NADIE… excepto su servidora, ustedes lectoras y las dos mujeres que observaban por una cámara instalada en la entrada del estadio, era que el peculiar grupo había sido observado todo el santo dia.

-¿Tienes un 3? –preguntó Haruna a la directora con quien jugaba cartas, ambas en el cuarto de seguridad.

-No… -le respondió y empezó a acomodarlas

-¿Tu que piensas? –preguntó como si nada echando un vistazo al monitor

La directora igual miró la computadora- Solo es... un amor joven -dijo en su mas humilde opinión- Tal vez es hora de dar el anuncio –sonrió algo malvada, la mujer tomó un pequeño micrófono de una mesa, presiono el botón de encendido y habló por el.

-Buenas tardes queridos alumnos… -dijo sabiendo que su voz se estaría oyendo en cada rincón del instituto, lo cual atraería la atención de los presentes- Me gustaría decir que el Viernes de esta semana es mi cumpleaños –dijo en un tono alegre- Por lo tanto esta semana será muy especial ¡Mañana todos en ropas deportivas! –finalizo para dejar de presionar el botón

Todos los alumnos hablaban de que podía estar planeando su peculiar directora, y el club de futbol no era la excepción.

-¿Quién se cree que es? –bufó molesto Kurama

-¿La directora? –rebatió Kariya

-¿La mujer mas poderosa de por aquí? –dijo Tsurugi

-¿La que te dejo entrar a pesar de tus pésimas calificaciones? –dijo el entrenador Kudou

-¿Y usted que sabe? –el albino le miró mal

-Yo se todo de mis alumnos, muchacho –respondió simplemente el hombre

-Semana de cumpleaños, ¿no? –dijo Minamisawa

-Eso parece… -dijo Shindou

-¡Apuesto que será muy divertido! –decía Tenma

"_No se… pero tengo un mal presentimiento"_

Kurama sudó frío.

***~*^^M&K^^*~***

**._. al fin termine… BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! Asjdhasfdhgasfdhgsafgdfas ahora me voy a estudiar porque tengo exámenes de recuperación :'D No esperen nada en mucho tiempo! Yo me largo!**

**¿Pero review? ;A; asi me animaran a continuar el siguiente lo mas pronto posible xd**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Preview: "Semana de cumpleaños" **

**ALERTA DE MINAKURA Y COSAS HOMOSEXUALES**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
